Suitors
by Aurisa
Summary: The question of suitors for Lucy had cropped up. A council was held in secret for it but what should they do when each sibling held a different opinion?


I do not own anything of Narnia.

* * *

The Magnificent, The Gentle and The Just were holding a family council in the royal room. A very important council in their regards.

Now, you might wonder why The Valiant was left out of so important a council but for that, I shall answer you that it had something to do with her. Something that her siblings did not want to discuss within her hearing.

Right now, let us just plunge deep into their concerned words.

* * *

"Fair brother, it seems that your judgment has erred this time," Susan coolly said, her hands placed one on top of another, rigid, exuding the perfect posture of a coldly angered Queen, "Our sweet and beloved sister would fare much better with the nobleman from Archenland."

"I am afraid that it is you who have erred this time, gentle sister," Edmund replied with just as cold and piercing a look, fists clenched tightly as he sat straight-backed on the usually-comfortable chair which was feeling so cold and hard then, "Have the sweet lies meant to enrapture our sister caught you in its trap as well?"

Susan's eyes flashed dangerously as her eyes narrowed. She had found it extremely foolish and rude of Edmund to say so, "Do not insult me so, brother." Susan's pride was deeply affronted by the remark, "I, the Queen whose number of suitors is uncountable, would be so easily entrapped by mere words? You think too slightly of me, brother dear."

"I am glad that you, at long last, have finally understood what I meant of those meaningless poems and ballads," Edmund smirked as he scored a victory point in his mind. He sensed the counter tilting in his favor, "Therefore, pray enlighten me, sister dear," Edmund inquired in mock politeness with a lightly-veiled condescending tone, "Why would you favor the weak Archenlander over the honorable warrior of House Klasdfi still?"

Susan bristled at Edmund's tone as she sought to control the urge to, there and then put Edmund in his right place, "Edmund _dearest_," she said, almost hissing out the words in anger. There was a long pause before she continued as she finally controlled the raging affronted pride which was demanding her to do some drastic actions to amend her brother's attitude. That was simply not the way one should speak to their older sister and Queen.

Susan took in a deep breath before continuing, "The reason being that I am able to see truly well beneath that Klasdfi warrior that you always seem to favor. Also, I care deeply for my sister and want only the best for her. Lucy dearest would need a caring and intelligent husband more than a boor of a warrior," Susan deliberately said it slowly, as if speaking to a child who was particularly slow at picking up things, "Does that answer your question?"

Edmund stood up abruptly as he glowered at his sister. For a moment, there existed the desire to yell back at his sister and abandon all those nonsense about Royal Dignity and Reputation that the courtiers were always trying so hard to instill in him. Still, Edmund managed to suppress it by sheer willpower, "Most _wise_ sister, our dearest Lucy would need someone who could protect her rather than one who could only give her love-sick eyes and meaningless poems!" To further emphasize his point, Edmund slammed his fists on the royal table, "What could that lily-padded scholar Archenlander do when Lucy is in need of protection? Brandish a quill at the attacker?"

Susan was silent but her eyes continued on boring into Edmund's. Both were sure that they were correct and felt that the suitor whom they preferred would be the most beneficial and worthy of their little sister. After the silence had dragged on for long enough and Susan seemed to be in no want to reply, Edmund spoke as he answered his own question.

"Do not jest, sister. The Klasdfi warrior would be a much better choice as a suitor for Lucy dear," Edmund snorted derisively as he sensed that victory was near, "You are wrong this time."

What Edmund had mistakenly interpreted as defeat was actually tight control of anger simmering beneath Susan.

Suddenly, she snapped and stood up slowly, her eyes dark. Susan slapped the table, mouth moving rapidly as she fired back at Edmund, "For Aslan's sake, Edmund! Do you think you are able to judge man as I do? I have experiences with this sort of things and am a woman just as Lucy is! I have greater understanding than you, Edmund! Do not be presumptuous!"

Edmund who was duly shocked by this outburst of Susan could only gape at her in surprise for the first few seconds. This was one of the rare few moments when Susan had lost all the etiquette that she had always tried to make them follow. However, he managed to gather his wits and made a retort soon, "I reserve better judgment over this for I am able to understand men! I know who is only eyeing Lucy only for the sake of position and wealth, Susan! You who have never partook in a political strive would never be able to understand this!"

"I may have never joined you in your meetings with ambassadors but I know just as well the rules for it. The Archenlander is not that," Susan quietly and fiercely defended, "I have spoken with the nobleman and subtly probed for his real intentions. He revealed to me nothing but true honesty and affection for Lucy."

"He has beguiled you," Edmund said, almost spiting out the words in disgust, "Charmed and beguiled you with his looks and words. The Klasdfi is unlike that, he is just a gentleman as he is a warrior and he shows true chivalry. Many a times have I spoken to him, and many a times have I found him just the suitor for Lucy."

"Are you insinuating that my judgment could not be compared to yours, Edmund?" Susan's dark hair fell out of her braid as she moved her head agitatedly, "Are you trying to say that I can't see past a man's charming smile and words!"

"That is not the main point, but—"a shadow fell over Edmund's eyes as he paused for effect, "Yes."

"Well! How dare you, speaking such words to your elder sister! I shall have you know that you will soon admit your error when the Archenlander speaks to you!"

"I am The Just here! I have passed many judgments within the circle of kings without any accusations of being biased! Right now, I have seen both the Archenlander and Klasdfi and deemed the Klasdfi better!"

"Yes! Coming from the person who only spoke to the Archenlander for a mere five minutes and the Klasdfi for hours! You dare claim to be unbiased?"

"A mere five minutes is time enough for me to grasp his personality! In fact, it would serve me well to only interact with him for five minutes seeing how deep you are in his trap, Susan!" As the conversation continued, the siblings soon found themselves reverting to plain old English as they so often did when they were agitated.

"There is no such trap, Edmund! Does speaking in a refine and courteous way count as being a trap? No, wait—I know what you would say to that, Edmund. You would come up with some silly excuse."

"You—"

"Silence!" the brooding Magnificent who had remained silent for the prior part of the council finally broke the arguing between the Just and Gentle. He had watched the conversation between them with a growing dislike for both the suitors who came asking for the hand of Lucy. They had proposed the question just this morning, one after another, each promising that they would be able to give Lucy the best. However, after hearing some of the descriptions about them, Peter felt a growing dread about the issue of marrying Lucy to any of them.

Edmund and Susan stopped abruptly, suddenly remembering that the over-protective older brother was still there, in the council room with them, hearing every single criticism that was being said about each suitor. They knew, with much certainty, what was going to come next.

"_None_ of them, the Archenlander _and_ the Klasdfi, is going to succeed in gaining Lucy's hand in marriage," Peter was practically biting off each word, "I would not allow Lucy to spend her future with either a lily-padded fool or a boor of a warrior."

When nobody uttered a response, Peter continued.

"Simply no!" Peter repeated, as if seeking to hammer that bit of knowledge into both younger brother and sister, "Besides, Lucy is way too young!"

Suddenly, the door opened. If not for the fact that Edmund was standing just facing the door, none would have noticed it as it was well-oiled by the faithful servants who went about their jobs capably. And if Edmund did not notice it, the story would have gone on differently but as I have said earlier on, Edmund noticed it.

* * *

Edmund jolted straight as he gazed at the person facing him, "Ah… Lucy…" he said, slightly embarrassed and unsure of what else to say in such a situation. None could blame him though, for one would find himself equally tongue-tied in this situation.

The newly-arrived Valiant stood at the door, eyes darting from one to another as she tried in vain to figure out what was happening before, "What were you all discussing within the confines of the Royal Room, dearest siblings?" she asked curiously, "From afar, I vaguely heard shouts in the general direction of this place, thus, I came to inquire into it for it is not a common occurrence for that much a noise to happen in Cair Paravel. Imagine my surprise to find my dearest siblings all gathered in here."

"We were just discussing things, Lu," Susan tried to laugh it off which resulted in a mixture of success, "You know, the usual politics and stuff."

"You aren't using the English that is suppose to be used in Narnia, Su," Lucy observed as she asked, concerned, "What happened to make you so agitated?"

Hastily, Edmund tried to cover up for Susan, "It was nothing much. We were just getting too personal over some issues, that's all. Taking it in too personal a way." Peter remained silent.

"Yes, Lucy," Susan smiled her signature smile, having successfully regained her composure, "Exactly what Edmund said."

"What is it then? That could rouse up you three in such a way?" Lucy pursued the question insistently, "What could make you three argue against in each other in so loud a volume?"

Edmund and Susan glanced at each other. Peter did not for he was still musing over the question of the chances of Lucy marrying any one of them. Frowning slightly, he kept his eyes solely on Lucy. Hence, Edmund and Susan had no chance of catching his eyes to ask for his opinion.

Should they answer Lucy's question? Nay, it would result in their embarrassment.

Should they then refuse to answer her question? Nay, it would only result in Lucy being more insistent in finding out the answers. Besides, it would make her suspicious.

Should they, perhaps, avert the question? Yes, that seemed the best choice.

With a slight nod to confirm the decision, Susan swept over to Lucy, "Come on Lucy, let's not talk about such dreary things on such a bright, sunny day. Let's go out and have a meal, shall we?"

Edmund followed Susan's lead and strode over to Lucy, "Yes, let's go." All the while, Susan and he were gently propelling her out of the room, into the open where the questions would most probably be lost in the delightful sunshine.

"Shall we invite Mr Tunmus as well?"

"Do you want to have any special dishes for today?"

"Let's have an archery contest later, shall we?"

"I would be most happy to be your judge then."

"Lucy, the dryads said that the apples are almost ready for harvest."

"Let's help them later on, Lucy."

"Yes, let's do that, it would be a fine harvest."

"The dwarves would be finally completing the project that they have been on for months today, it seems."

Keeping up a steady stream of one-sided conversation with Lucy, Edmund and Susan gently and subtly led her to the open garden. Lucy was kept disoriented throughout the whole journey, being bombarded with questions and suggestions with seemingly no pause. Soon, her mind was too busy in keeping up with her brother and sister and had forgotten about the curious nature of the council in the royal room which she had discovered of earlier on.

Peter slowly followed the trio as they made their way to the destination, still keeping that perpetual frown of his. When he had finally reached the garden, his sisters and brother had already a cloth laid down and were there, lazing on it as they continued with myriad conversation with Lucy.

"Lucy," Peter broke the conversation that Lucy currently had with Susan which primarily included with Susan firing all the questions and Lucy nodding her head, "What are you going to do with the two suitors of yours?"

A confused silence followed, "Pardon?" Lucy asked, her full attention now on Peter. Susan and Edmund looked at each other before heaving a mutual sigh. Trust Peter to ruin their efforts. It was always like this when the person in question was their little sister, Lucy,

"You do not like either the Archenlander or the Klasdfi do you, Lucy?" Peter persisted.

"They are nice men, Peter," Lucy answered, unsure of what else to reply, "I suppose I like them?"

"Well, I utterly object to either of them marrying you, Lucy!" Peter declaimed heavily, "Neither a lily-padded fool nor a warrior boor would be suitable for you! I refuse to entrust you over to them for life!"

Edmund shrugged before joining in the fray, "Lucy, the Klasdfi warrior would be a much more suitable choice. The Archenlander's words are only empty sweet nothings."

"No, it is not," Susan glared at Edmund, "He meant every single thing of what he said. The Archenlander's words are trustworthy, Lucy!"

"No! Neither of them is trustworthy! Coming here for only a few months before trying to steal away my little sister!" Peter shouted, anger clear in his voice, "I would simply not hand over my little sister to what I know as a complete stranger! Simply not!"

The three continued squabbling, one for Archenlander, one for Klasdfi and another for nobody.

Lucy, taken aback by her siblings' sudden outburst, could only stare at them in consternation, "Wh—what do you mean?" she was thoroughly confused now, "I did not say that I was going to marry anybody."

The three stopped immediately and simultaneously snapped their heads towards Lucy. Everybody was silent now, a stark contrast as compared to the earlier noise, they looked at one another as they tried to figure out what the other had said was true or false.

Peter was the first to speak, being the first one to reach a conclusion, "But they said that you like them and asked for your hand in marriage!"

"Well…" Lucy trailed off, "I did say that I like them for they were both kind and courteous to me in their own ways. But, I did not mention anything about willing to commit myself to them!"

"So you do not want to marry any of them," Peter questioned eagerly, glad that his little sister would not be going off anywhere soon with some unreliable pricks, "Not going to marry of them right?"

"Er… yes?" Lucy responded hesitantly. She could already sense that this was her elder brother going into his over-protective oldest brother mode.

The knowledge was allowed sometime to sink into her siblings' mind as two of them were feeling dejected yet triumph (the two of them were getting too personal about that sensitive issue anyway), whereas the other one was feeling only overwhelming joy.

"Good!" Peter happily and determinedly exclaimed, with that, he clamped his hands tightly onto Lucy's wrist before proceeding to drag her off somewhere, "Let's go now!"

"Wait!" Lucy protested as she was forcefully pulled away, "Where are we going?"

"To see those suitors and get things cleared up. Just in case they get any other wrong ideas…" Peter trailed off ominously as his other hand instinctively reached for the sword's hilt.

Lucy heard his response and his little actions and knew what was going to happen next. With a growing dread in her stomach, she begged, "Peter, please don't embarrass me or harm those suitors. Please don't."

"Don't worry, Lucy," Peter continued firmly dragging Lucy away, "I would send them off today if possible." His answer only served to make Lucy groan out loud. A brother as a King was bad enough. But an _over-protective_ brother as a _High_ King was simply dreadful.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

"That doesn't bode well for the suitors," Susan casually commented as Peter and Lucy disappeared from her view, "I shudder to think what might be their predicament if they dare protest against Peter."

"Let's hope that Peter would be merciful on Lucy's account," Edmund replied.

As the silence grew, Edmund hesitantly, awkwardly presented his apology to his sister, "Su, I am sorry for what I said about you earlier. I did not mean any of it."

"No harm done, Ed," Susan replied instantaneously with a brilliant smile on her face, "In fact, I am sorry about what I said earlier on."

"Apology accepted."

"Apology accepted too."

"Well," Edmund grinned, "Now that that issue is over, I would like to ask you Su, if it is true that one of your suitor is being particularly insistent as well?"

"Oh?" Susan's lips curved up as she caught on to what Edmund was saying, "Oh, yes definitely. Too persistent for my liking, Ed. Could you help me solve this problem please?"

"Why of course!" Edmund exclaimed with a flourish and a bow as he offered his arm to his sister, reverting to olden English as he did so, "It would be my pleasure to amend that problem for you, gentle sister," Edmund declared, "Now that our royal brother is currently engaging with our sweet sister's suitors, it would be my duty to do so, fair sister."

"Thank you, brother dearest," Susan swept over to Edmund's side and accepted the arm gracefully, "I trust that you are well prepared?"

"Prepared well, I am," Edmund replied, still grinning, "My sword is well cleaned and well sharpened, sister dear."


End file.
